Illusions
by Switch3d
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfic. Im really new at this kinda thing so review if you liked it, flame if you didn't DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :P)**

**Chapter 1: Why are we here?**

The date: September 24th, 2011. The place: BC, Canada.

**? POV:**

Darkness, darkness and bliss. I was enjoying the delightful sensation known as sleep, which apparently I did too much of. My excuse was that I was only 13 and that 13 year olds do sleep a lot. Begrudgingly I opened my bleary eyes. My room was the same as I had left it, like the aftermath of a bomb. Another thing that was common with most teens.

Of course I had to rush out of bed, pull on some clothes, and run into the kitchen for some food. Yeah, pretty boring, but I guess there isn't much to do anyway. That's why I had to have my escape. No, not drugs, video games. Tons of them. I'd play as soon as I got home from school until about 10pm, then I was sent, protesting, to sleep. To me, this left a lot to be desired, and still gives me this burning question. Why are we here?

**Normal POV:**

The aforementioned 13 year old walked out of his front door to begin the long grind of school day. The boy was wearing a red shirt and jeans, what he usually wore. His hair was uncontrollable, and if you cut it, it just grew back in about a week. The boy's name is Matthew, which happens to be a common name at his school. Matthew slowly walked down the road to his school, but before he reached it, something in the bush caught his eye. He jogged over to it and looked closer. It was a purple gem, about the size of both of his fists stacked on top of each other. Before he could examine it more, he heard a bashing noise.

The confused teenager spun around and saw a floating ball of orange light. Matthew, being the regular teen, swore and ran the other way.

Matt was running deeper into the bush, but unfortunately, he ran smack dab into a tree.

**Matt's POV:**

"Oh crap, oh crap" was all I could say. That thing was definitely not normal. I turned to look at it and…. Ran into a tree. Oh you have to shitting me. "A tree? A fricking tree" I yelled. The orange light sped directly above me and did the most surprising thing of all time. It talked.

"Hey, why did you do that?" The... thing... asked.

"Ah, get away from me!" was my only response, because this was pretty creepy.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, so calm down" Said the 'thing.'

"My name is Verania, I'm a fairy"

My jaw hit the floor, well not literally but you get the picture.

"A, f-f-fairy?" I stuttered "You mean like, magic wand and fairy dust?"

Verania floated up to my face "Magic wand? And what do you mean, 'fairy dust?"

Now _that_ was confusing.

**Normal POV:**

The fairy hovered in front of a very confused boy.

"Listen well" Verania commanded. "My home country, Hyrule, is in danger. The courage wielder is gone, and we need help."

"Why me then?" replied Matthew.

"Why not you, I've been watching around here for a while and found that you are the only one that's up to such a task." The fairy answered.

"Well, then let's get to it."

A shining blue portal opened up and a faint "Wait, what!" could be heard as Matthew fell through it.

**Hyrule field**

Matthew stomped out of Lake Hylia.

"Out of all the places, why a bloody lake? WHY!"

Verania popped out of an unknown article of Matt's clothing.

"Well, at least it wasn't on the top of a mountain." She remarked.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU JUST COME OUT OF?" Matthew yelled, very creeped out now.

**Matthew's POV:**

Well, shit. That is the only word to describe my day. I shouldn't have gotten out of bed. In the space of half an hour I had found a precious gem, been chased through the woods by a fairy, been told by said fairy that I had to save her country, and then I was teleported into a freaking LAKE! This was not good. But at least it wasn't boring. I sighed; this was probably going to happen again.

"Okay, I'm going to get a hat, you can hide in there." I told Verania, who had just told me how interesting the inside of my shirt was.

"Where should I go now?" I asked, because I was lost as hell.

"You need to get a sword of course, and a shield" The fairy face palmed.

I got up from his comfortably spot on the grass, stretched, and started walking in a random direction.

"Hey, listen!" I was smacked in the back of the head and turned to see Verania who was moving in the direction of a large castle.

"Of course."

**Normal POV: **

The fairy and the boy walked, or rather on walked and the other hovered, towards Hyrule castle town. Matt looked up to see that the sun was slowly moving below the horizon.

"Should I expect anything different?" He muttered, eliciting a "What?" from Verania.

But soon she too noticed the waning daylight and began to speed up.

"Come on, the gates close at dusk!" She shouted, and Matthew began to sprint. The duo just managed to make it to the gate in time.

"Well, that was exhilarating" gasped Matthew, who was not in the best of shape.

"Hey, deal with it, we're here now" snapped Verania.

"Whoop-de-doo" The teen muttered in reply. Matthew suddenly looked up and began running down the street, Verania followed and saw that he was staring at a red and blue shield in the window Malo Mart.

"It shines… I want it..." Matthew stared intently at the sign, as if he was trying to will it to appear in his hand.

"Well you can't get it, it's the priciest item there" Verania sighed, she liked the shield too.

"Whatever, let's find a hotel to stay at" Matthew said in a sudden change of mood. The two looked for around an hour and found a small hotel'ish place by the name of "Jim 'n' Johns." Matthew walked in, and dropped the gem he had found before on the counter.

"Gimme a room for the night" he groaned tiredly. The barman took the purple gem and then returned with a red one and a yellow one.

"Upstairs to yer left, and mind the older patrons" He barked.

"Thanks" spoke Verania as Matt dragged himself up the stairs. Up in the rented room, Matthew had fallen asleep instantly. Unbeknownst to him, a golden triangle glowed faintly on the back of his left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Yeah, im not out yet! My chapters are short and I take forever to write them cause Im lazy. I hopw you like it. Also I changed the title to fit the story.)**

**Chapter 2: Generic starting quest and Long running**

**Normal POV:**

It was about 7 AM in the morning when Matthew woke up, and it was about 4 minutes later when Verania flew over and started bumping him in the face.

"Hey, listen, you sleep for a looong time!" she chirped.

"Err, its 7 AM, I fell asleep at about 10 PM"

"Exactly!"

"What is this I don't even?" Matt muttered.

Matthew stumbled out of the room, and then out the door of the building.

"Now what?" He asked.

"You still need a sword and shield"

"Ah yes the generic starting quest"

Matthew once again ventured out to Malo Mart to ogle at the shield, even opting to run inside the building.

"How much is that shield?"

"That shield" replied the salesman "Is 300 rupees."

That did not go well.

In the space of five seconds Matt had jumped over the front desk and was currently beating the salesmen to pulp.

**Matt's POV:**

Okay, so I got angry sometimes, well, most of the time. That salesman pissed me off, big time. Sure he acted laid back but he still seemed to be a prick. So I did what was natural. Beat the crap out of him. After a couple punched I threw him down and walked out of the shop, holding my new shield. Walked right out into a group of guards who had heard the scuffle. I don't know how I didn't see this coming. Thinking fast I ran back into the shop, past a gasping Verania, into the shop's back room. Looking quickly, I found a small crawl space and rolled inside. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned away from the door.

Into the face of zombie, oh shit.

**Verania's POV:**

I didn't know the boy who would lead the revolution could be so stupid. He started a fight with a salesman and then ran from the guards, into a basement. Basements usually had monsters in them since the Twilight event, and everyone tried to keep out of theirs. Why did I pick this one, why, why, why! Oh, right. Because of the Triforce. Yeah, the dumb kid had a Triforce on the back of his hand. Well I couldn't tell him that just yet, could I. Wait that might make him smarten up a bit. Maaaaybe I could just let it slip- No, stay on task. It was time to rescue the soon to be hero of Hyrule. The door was a problem though, most fairies could squeeze under doors if they had to but this door was a bit odd. It had special indentation designed to keep small pests trapped in, and that got in the way. I pushed against the door with all my might (not much) and it moved. A little, about a millimetre. Shit.

**Matthew's POV: **

I didn't have a chance. That was a zombie, I am 13. How is this fair, it didn't even look like a proper zombie. Its skin was all stretched and brown and its face looked like its eyes had been torn out, leaving two gaping holes. Oh. My. God. I yelled like someone was eating me, which would probably happen soon. I ducked under its wide arms and rolled further into the musty crawlspace. The cramped underground opened up to a basement that smelled vaguely of sewage. I almost puked when my foot brushed against something. It was pitch black now. I turned and saw a small speck of light speeding towards me. Well, I have reached rock bottom. A tiny fairy did better against a zombie than me, that's just sad for me. I waved my hand towards Verania and she slowed down to now hit me in the face.

"There you are! What have you been doing!" she screamed at me.

"There was the guards, the zombie…" I croaked out. "Something touched me."

"Err what?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding about the last part."

Suddenly a *CRASH* sounded and they both jumped.

**Normal POV:**

The less than happy boy and the ticked off fairy looked up and down the long hallway they were in. Nobody was in sight, and they couldn't hear anything. Matt tentatively spoke out.

"We should run"

"Yeah" was the response.

Matthew and Verania both sprinted, or, glided, in the opposite direction of the mystery noise. Matthew was mostly in the lead but he slipped on the grimy floor and fell flat on his face. Verania went on without noticing, until she was about a minute away.

"AAH what the hell, help me!" Matthew yelled, just reaching Verania's ears.

"Oh shit I left him behind" Verania swore. Verania quickly did a 180 and flew back towards Matthew, who was writhing on the ground for no reason.

"Ahh, nooo, leave me... Wait, nothing is there?"

"Yup."

"Okay never mind then"

The two walked on into the tunnel, which was getting incredibly long. Matthew suddenly yelled out and ran forward, to a door that conveniently opened in front of him. The room was a cobblestone block, pretty much, with a couple of torches placed randomly about. There was a staircase off to the right and a bench in the middle. The most odd thing was the man sitting on the bench. The man had a purple coat on with golden shoulder pads. His shoes were the same color, with curved ends. His face was split by a huge grin and his hair was ginger. His voice cut the awkward silence.

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"

**(Shit will get real!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**(A/N: well, this crosses into unexplored territory. I kinda got bored of just LoZ so I added some Assassins Creed goodness. If you review I will update faster, so please review, please! Also, I tried to put a little more action into this one.) **

**Matthew POV:**

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"

A terrible fate, what was a terrible fate? Is being sucked into a strange universe a 'terrible fate'? Was being trapped in the sewers for who knows how long a 'terrible fate'? More to the point, what the hell was this person doing in the sewers? This was one of the weirdest things to ever happen to me, and I once met my identical twin. The man stood expectantly in front of me, and I was _very_ confused.

"Err, yeah I guess..."

"If you could do one small, insignificant thing for me I can send you back to your own world."

That was very enticing, very. I was about to accept when Verania cut in.

"Hey, what about the revolution? We need you!" She whined.

Ah of course, this so called 'Revolution' that I was needed for. I don't know why she couldn't just take someone from her own world. This seriously made no sense at all. I'm from a different _reality_ than any of these people, they don't even have computers! Were the people in her country (and/or reality) all cowards, or did they not want to be chosen, so I was taken almost against my will. Almost because I had been kind of eager to do something interesting after that particularly philosophical morning. But still, almost against my will!

"Bah, the revolution can choose-" I started, but was cut off.

"This will all tie into that my dear fairy, have no fear. Your country will be free soon" The Happy Mask Salesman said quietly.

Okay, so Verania wouldn't go into a hissy fit (hehe) but that still wouldn't answer my question: Why me? I don't deserve this… Well.. Maybe a little bit. I was a bit of an ass back at home.

"Alright I'll do it, can you get me out of here?" I finally responded.

"Fantastic! To get out of here you'll need to go through the catacombs!"

Son of a bitch.

**Normal POV:**

The mask salesman continued

"Oh don't worry, I'll give you an extra special mask to get you through the catacombs, but first I need to tell you what mask you need to get for me." He motioned for Matthew to take a seat on a bench and began his story.

"One day, long ago, in a strange land called Termina I met a young boy by the name of Link." Verania gasped, but went unnoticed.

"This boy had been transformed into a Deku Scrub by an evil mask, but the boy persevered and found his ocarina. With that instrument I was able to help him remove the curse, and trap it into a mask. But a terrible fate was to become of the town, the moon was falling!"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Link, the brave boy he was, brought the gods from the four corners of the land and defeated the mask and the moon, and completed his end of the deal."

"When this mask was defeated it was cleansed of its evil power, but I felt a boom of strength connect it to another mask, one that is here in Hyrule. This mask is in the possession of Princess Zelda, and It is corrupting her."

"Oh" Began Matthew.

"Shit" Finished Verania.

The Salesman let out a huge grin, and replied to their sadness,

"Don't worry, I will get you help. A friend of mine owes me a favour and I'm sure he can spare one of his recruits"

The Mask Salesman threw his arms up into the air, and disappeared into a blue light.

**Matts POV:**

Help, yeah, that's what I'm gonna need a lot of. By myself I wouldn't last long, especially if I don't have any weapons. Also, what the hell, he didn't give me the 'special' mask that I needed. I was going to day. Shit. "Well, let's go then, life wasn't that great anyway"

"What are you talking about, just use the mask!" chided Verania.

As I was about to respond with something witty and insulting, probably involving elephants, I saw a mask on the floor where the Salesman had disappeared. Oh, I am so stupid.

I picked up the mask for a closer look, and saw that it looked just like the face of that zombie, except the eyes weren't black pits of horror. Curiously, I put the mask on and a strange aura surrounded me. I felt like there was a connection to a hive mind of sorts, and I could _sense_ more of those zombie things. This was one of the strangest sensations of all time, I felt an inexplicable pull towards the center of the hive mind and I also felt the other zombies moving towards it. I quickly pulled the mask of and leaned against the wall, slightly shocked.

"What was that?" I murmured.

"What was what?" asked Verania, perplexed.

"It was… Never mind, let's go"

I pulled the mask back on and started walking, then running through the maze like tunnels. I felt an odd pull toward the center again, but this time I could not resist it. I plain out sprinted towards the hive mind, with all my thoughts cleared. I felt a gust of air ahead and the cramped hallway suddenly dropped. I yelled in terror as I fell for what seemed like hundreds of metres, until I landed in a pool of water in a large room. In that room was a horrendous creature.

Eater of Souls

The beast seemed all powerful; it pulled Matthew closer with its connections to the Re-dead mask. The monster looked like some sort of many armed zombie, it had strange webbing connecting it to the walls but its arms had more than enough range to crush Matt. Doing the obvious thing Matthew dived to the side of the huge fists raining down on him. One of the arms grabbed for him but he ducked just in time and it closed above his head. Matt ran to the side and pressed back against the wall as a hand smashed right in front of him. The resulting smash broke a nearby pot and threw dust all around. Matthew picked up one of the shards from the pot and jammed it into the giant's hand, but it didn't seem to notice it as more than a tiny inconvenience. Unfortunately Matthew had jumped on top of the giants hand and was flung off into a wall, temporarily knocking him unconscious.

The Eater of Souls was about to finish off the boy when a strange figure appeared from a blue portal. The figure was garbed in white with a brown and red belt across his waist. He had two swords on his hip and a dagger across his back. On his left hand was a strange vambrace and he was missing a finger. The figure looked surprised and fearful at first but then steeled his will and charged at the monstrosity. The white robed man ran towards the Eater of Souls but agilely sidestepped a swinging fist and jumped on to the hand. He sprinted with perfect balance across the arm and when it whipped around to throw him off he jumped to another arm. The figure moved closer and closer to the monsters face. In a last act of defence the Eater of Souls opened its mouth in an ear-splitting shriek which would freeze even the great hero of time himself in his tracks. But still the figure charged, straight into the mouth of the beast. With great courage the man pulled out both of his blades and plunged them deep into the mouth of the creature. It screeched in pain and flung the figure from his perch. He landed in a roll and sprinted to Matthew, who was waking up on the ground.

**Matthews POV:**

I woke up to a man in white who was running towards me, with the giant _thing_ writhing in pain behind him. The man pulled my arm over his shoulder and half dragged me to a small opening in the wall I had not noticed before. I pulled my arm back and ran by myself, just as two swords were spat out of the creature's mouth to right in front of us. I grabbed both and tossed one to the man in white. We both managed to get the opening just in time as once again the monster struck at us.

The then turned to me, lowering his hood to reveal an around 15 years old teenager, surprisingly. He gave me a serious stare, and said in a low voice, accented with slight Arabic;

"My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, you will tell me where I am."

**(Cliffhanger!)**


End file.
